


hi-touch

by lofiuv



Series: Fluffy and Lovely - literally no angst just softness [12]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, all from my tumblr!!!!!!!!!!!, hi, imma upload a bunch of fics rn, lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: uhhhh ive never been to a hi-touch or something like that and if you have and this is 1000394389456485643895647% unrelatable please don't ATTACK me as i will upload a REVAMPED version of this :)





	hi-touch

all i write are kang daniel fics oH MY GOODNESS

but it’s fine cus inspiration comes so easy for him ?? this legit hit me when i was about to shower loool

bullet proof - as uSUAL !!

so you and your friend are at kcon what ever one you want  
and wanna one is there and you have hi-touch tickets cUS YOU SAVED UP HOW MUCH FOR THIS???  
if hi-touch tix are not expensive then i don’t know cus i’ve never been to kcon but i hope to go this year !!  
anyways you and your friend are standing in line waiting to mEET YOUR FAVE OPPARS !1!11!1!  
you already mesmerised what you wanna say to them  
you’re gonna introduce yourself and be like ‘wow i love you so much i love your visuals and your talent please eat well okay bYE BYE’  
so it’s your turn and you’re like kinda nervous but not breakdown nervous but i’m happy nervous !!!  
you say hi to the members and you smile and high five them  
daniel is last in line and you’re so happy cus the other members hear you and when you say hi to them they’re like 'hello y/n!! i love you too thanks for supporting me!!’  
you feel sO ENERGETIC !!! cus you’re making them happy and stuff and you just feel like !!! ayeeeee ~\\(≧▽≦)/~  
you walk up to daniel and he’s like 'hey y/n! how are you? it’s great to know that you love each and everyone one of us individually!!’  
aHD YOIRE OIEK SHSJSJD MY BIAS  
'bABY I LOVE YOI SO MUCH I WILL FOREVER SUPPORT YOU!!!!!’  
╮(￣▽￣"“)╭  
and he laughs and yoU FET TO SIDE HUG HIM OHHHH PAPER SHEEEET GET THAY GIRLIE OH YEAHHH (if you’re a guy tHEN YES MY BOYYYYY GRT THAY JSJDJDDJDJDJDJJDJD)  
when you and your friend finish and are walking away you’re both like (=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)  
'we really exposed ourselves like that can’t bELIEVE WE BOTH EXPLODED WOWOWOWOW’  
your friend legit said the exact same thing you did just with their name and they exploded at mINHYUN CUSBSJSJDJD FINE ASS MAN  
minhyun got shy but said he loves them too ;)))))  
everything’s gooood you go to the other stands you taste korean food you make some new friends aYEEEEE  
it’s the end of kcon and your waiting for your friend outside  
suDDENLY they calls you like 'y/n!!cOME BACK INSIDE IM WITH MINHYUN’  
aND YOIRE LIKE SKDNDDJDJD TUNNING BACK INSIDE  
You’re still on the phone with them and they’re directing you lmao  
you finally reach their destination and daniel’s tHERE TOO WOOOO  
'hey y/n, did you run here? wow you’re such a great friend i love you so much but not as much as i love hwang minhyun’  
you’re all like !!! 'what are minhyun and daniel doing here?’  
they said they had some free time so they wanted to find you guys  
hHEHEHEEHHE  
'you guys are amazing though thanks for supporting us and vocalising it cus other fans didn’t’  
yikes eXPOSURE  
you and your friend are both like hehehehehe it’s okay we’re just sTATING FAX NOT TAX M8  
daniel then talks to you in private  
ha ha hA  
'thanks for supporting me though i really appreciate it. maybe you can support me 100% by being mine?’  
oOOOO  
oF COURSE YOU SAY YES YOU LOVEEEE HIM  
minhyun asks our your friend too sO AYE  
skip skip skip  
many double dates ;)))  
let’s say you’re in secondary school and your mum finds out that you’re dating daniel  
oOooo  
she’s actually calm with it cus she’s talked to his mum before and they speak again and become calm friends ;)  
daniel wants you to come over to korea in 2018 summer but you’re like uhhhh baby what about kcon lemme see the line up first tHEN ILL THINK  
but he loves you a lot  
you two love each other and eVERYONE KNOWS UT  
your year knows that you have a boyfriend named daniel that you met at convention that you’re very proud of ;)  
in conclusion, that hi-touch caused the highest point in your life - meeting kang daniel


End file.
